one night stand with a wolf
by allie23o
Summary: Skylar just dump by her boyfriend of seven years and now she find herself in a bar drunk. What happen when she wake up and she fine out she had on ngiht stand with Paul. then month later that she was going to have his twins?
1. Chapter 1

After seven years giving him the best years of my life and this how it ends? Me; sitting in a bar in Port Angeles, drinking away my pain. I thought he would be My Forever; yea right. That jack ass left me for an eighteen year old. Well I hope he will be happy with her. As I took another drink of my beer, I heard my phone go off.

"Hello this is Skylar and the Captain here"

"Sky, are you drunk?" It was my stepsister Mia.

"So what if I am? It's not like I have anything better to do on a Saturday night."

"I thought you and Nathan were going out to a movie?"

"Yea, I did too until he dumped me over a text saying he found his soul mate in an eighteen year old girl named Candy."

"That ass hole! Where are you? I'll came and get you."

"Port Angeles"

"Port Angeles? How in the hell did you get there? That's two hours away."

"Well, when I got the text, I was on the way to the movies, so I just kept driving and found myself in this bar. After this drink I'm going to get hotel room."

"Okay. Just be safe okay? I love you, Sky and everything will be okay."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone, paid for my drink and got up to go when I heard huskily, deep voice.

"Leaving so soon sweetheart?" That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

I started to open my eyes then closed them real fast. Either the fucking sun was so bright or it may have just been the hang over kicking in. I finally got my eyes open and looked around the small hotel room. I don't remember getting here. I looked down at myself. Why was I nude? Then I heard someone snoring and it made me jump. I moved my head slowly and there I saw a tall, tan, and muscular man lying next to me. He was on his stomach, still sleeping like a bear. He had short black hair and he was really good looking. _What fuck did you do, Skylar? You had a one night stand with really sexy guy and don't even remember if it was good or not._

I got out of the bed carefully making sure I didn't wake him, got dressed, ran to my car and got in to drive back to home. After the two hour driving trying to think of what happened last and nothing: it was just blank coming to my mind. I pulled up to mine and Mia's house and put the key in but before I unlock the door, Mia opened it.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been calling for hours!"

I sat on our couch to explain. "I did something really dumb Mia."

"NO you didn't! You had sex with someone didn't you? I knew I should have went and got your drunk ass."

"How did you know I had sex?'

"You're growling like you had the best sex of your life."

"I don't remember doing anything. The last thing I remember was being on the phone with you."

"Well, was he hot?"

"Mia, that doesn't really matter right now; and yes, he was really, really hot."

"What was Mr. Hottie's name?" She asked and I gave her shy smile. "What? You don't even know his name?"

"It's like I said; I don't remember anything!" I pulled my legs to my chest.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day where you would be the slut out of the two of us." She laughed as she came over to hug me. "It's okay. I bet you will never see that guy again anyway."

ONE MONTH LATER

"MIA!" I yelled.

"What? I thought you would be at work by now." She said as she walked into my room with an apple

"I had Lucky open. You need to take me to the doctor's office. I think I have the stomach bug that's going around."

"Fine. I'll take you, but you owe me little sister."

After three hours, we finally got in to see the damn doctor. He had me pee in the cup and take blood test. We waited for him for about an hour to come back in.

"Miss Brooks. Well, it doesn't look like you have a stomach bug."

"Then what does she have?" Mia asked.

"You're pregnant, Miss Brooks." OH my fucking god! I'm having a baby and I don't know the dad's name. I turned into the girls I always made fun of. "Miss Brooks, are you okay?"

"Dr. Butler, how far is she?"

"About three weeks, maybe four. Well, I'm going to give you some prenatal vitamins and I'll give you a number for good pediatrician so you can make appointments soon." Then he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Sky, are you okay? You look like someone just cut off your head."

"I'm… I'm go- goi… going to b- b- be a mommy." I look up to her with fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. Whatever you choose to do, okay?"

"I'm going to keep it." I said before thinking about it.

Mia smiled at me and said "Then I guess we're getting a new roommate." She said as she rubbed my stomach.

The next couple days were full of me throwing up, eating like cow, being really moody, and doctor appointments. I found out by the ultrasound that I was four weeks along and was having twins. So Mr. Hottie was the father of my babies. God, now I need to somehow to find this guy. That'll be impossible since I don't where he lives, works or even his name.

On Friday morning I got in the car to head to Port Angeles to that bar to see if anyone knows who Mr. Hottie is. After the two hour drive, I made it to the bar that I was at a month ago. I walked in and there was a young guy at the bar so I walked up to bar and sat.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm trying to find someone I met in here a month ago."

"I just started working here a week ago."

"Is there anyone else working?"

"Yeah, let me get Bill." He walked to the back of the bar then returned with an old guy.

"You're here for Paul, right?"

"Who?" I asked, wondering how he knew who I was looking for.

"The guy you were with that night. Paul has been coming in here every night looking for you."

"He was coming in every night looking for me?"

"Yeah, he said you're the one for him." What the hell did he mean by the one for him? I was that good in bed? Oh God, what did I do in bed with him?

"Do you know where he lives or his number?"

"No, but he works at an auto repair shop in La Push." Great! That's an hour and half drive.

"Thank you for your help." I walked out the bar and jumped back in my car and pulled out my phone to call Mia.

"Hello Sky. Where are you at?'

"I'm looking for Mr. Hottie."

"But I thought you weren't going to tell him?"

"Well, the more I thought about it last night, the more I realized he has the right to know."

"Okay, so where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to La Push."

"What? That's about four hours from us."

"I know, but I need to go before it gets too late. I love you." Then I hang up the phone and drove until I found myself in front of the address that Bill had given me.

I walked in and there was a girl with dark brown hair sitting at a desk looking up at me.

"Can I help you, Ms.?"

"I'm looking for Paul?"

"He's not at work today."

"Can you tell me where he lives or his phone number? I really need to talk to him?"

"Hold on for a minute, please?" I nodded and she walked into the back. After five minutes, a tall tan guy came in.

"So you're the one looking for Paul?"

"Yeah, I'm Skylar. I met him a month ago at a bar."

He looked at me like someone shot me. Then I noticed his eyes were on my stomach. I hurried and put my hands on my stomach. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes. How did you know that? I'm not showing yet am I?"

"No but I can just tell. I have two kids and one on the way myself. I'm Jared. I'm one of Paul's best friends."

"Nice to meet you, Jared."

"Just let me tell the boss man I'm leaving and I'll take you to Paul. I nodded again and he walked out. He left the door open a little so I heard someone yelling and others joining in the yelling. After ten minutes, I got in my car and followed him to a Native American reservation. We pulled up to a nice sized house that had about six kids playing in front of it. He came over to my car and helped me out of it then we started walking to the house until a little girl ran up yelling "Daddy" and he bent down and opened his arms.

"Hey my little Bugs. Is Uncle Paul here?'

"Yes. He's in the house with Uncle Sam and Embry."

" Thank you. Now go and plays, okay?" He gave her a kiss then she ran over to where the others were.

We walked in the house and there were three big muscular men in cut-off jeans sitting and drinking beers "OH, Paul. Look who I found." They all looked at me as I walked in the door. One jumped to his feet as I fully came into the room. I looked in his eye and started to feel stranger than I have all month. He just looked at me until Jared hit him in the arm then he growled at Jared.

""Paul, this is Skylar, your bar girl. Skylar, this is Paul."

"I can we talk alone?" I asked and he nodded and walked up to me, took my hand and brought me outside. We walked to another house that I was guessing was his. He opened the door and sat me in an old chair and he sat in the other. He didn't look too happy and I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off.

"Why did you leave that morning without saying anything? I have been looking for you since that day."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I mean, my boyfriend of seven years dumped me and I was drunk at a bar then woke up to someone I didn't know."

'Well, I don't know: wake my ass up and talk to me."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you something before you get too mad."

"What is it? Are you? Did something hap-" He stopped and looked at me. "You're pregnant. Is it mine?"

"Yes. They are both yours."

"Both?"

"Surprise! I'm having twins!" I said with a shy smile then he passed out cold. _Well this went better than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I do Mia? he is out cold! I tried to hit and yell at him. HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Calm down before you pop out the twins. Did you try throwing water on him?"

"No didn't try that but I'll do that now. I'll call you back. Love you." I hung up the phone quickly and ran into the kitchen. I found a pot and filled it up with cold water then I carried the water into the living room where he was laying and got ready to throw when I heard him speak.

"Throw that on me and I swear to God I'll kill you… after you give birth to our kids." He said as he opened eyes and looked at me.

"Well, I didn't know what the fuck to do. You passed out on me, you Jack Ass." I yelled as I put the pot of water on the coffee table.

"Can you watch your damn mouth around the kids?" He said, looking down at my stomach.

"What? They don't even have ears yet!"

"FINE, BUT CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF AND THE KIDS!"

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME YOU CAVEMAN!"

"OH, that better be the mood swings talking, Little Girl"

We just looked at each other. God I wanted to kill this man but at the same time I wanted to jump him and take him to the bed room. Then I we heard a knock on the door.

"Not now, Sam." He said not even looking at the door.

"We heard yelling and I wanted to see if everyone fine in here."

"We are fucking peachy! Right, sweetheart?" He said though his teeth.

"Yes, we are all good in here." I said never losing eye contact with him.

"Wow, you two are made for each other." He laughed. "Don't forget I'm having a cook out tonight that starts at five. You too, Skylar, I want to see you there. Everyone wants to meet the girl who is brave enough to carry Paul's kid." He said as he left and closed the door.

"So are you going to keep them?"

"Well, duh! If I wasn't going to keep them, I wouldn't have found your ass to tell you."

"You're royally pissing me off, Sweetheart."

"I should be the one pissed off. I'm the one who is knocked up by one dumb, drunken night."

"I didn't know you were that the drunk."

"Oh really? Do you tell yourself that to make you fe-..." Then I got cut off by him crushing his lips on mine. We kept kissing each other then I felt his hands grab my ass and pick me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to his bedroom. The next thing I knew, we were both nude and he was on top of me, pushing in and out of me while my nails dug into his back. He was kissing my jaw and working his way to my neck as he went deeper in me. I haven't had sex like this with so much passion. It felt like we were on a new level that I have never been on before with any other guy. After awhile when we both got done, he laid next me and pulled me so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Wasn't planning on doing that today." I said trying to catch my breath.

He laughed at my comment and kissed me on the head. "Yeah, this time was better than the last time."

"Well, to me, this is the first time. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up and talk to you."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. So you are going to keep them." He said as he put his hand on my stomach.

"Yes and I would like it if you could be in their life too." I looked into his eyes.

"I know how it feel not having a dad around and I'm not going to do that to them." He said as I smiled to myself. I was happy that my babies will have their father in their life. "So what are we?" He asked.

"I don't know but we have eight months to find out."

"Let start being friends and go on some dates and see how it goes." He said.

"Yeah, that sounds okay."

After about ten minutes, I got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up for this cook out. I was so scared of his friends not liking me or thinking I'm whore for having a one-night stand with him. I hate meeting new people. I'm a really shy person.

When I got out of the bathroom, Paul came over with my phone. "Who is Mia and why does she want to know if 'Mr. Hottie' looks good all wet?"

""That's my sister. When you passed out I didn't know what to do so I called her."

"So you guys call me Mr. Hottie?" He said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"We didn't know you so Mia started to call you that."

"So you think I'm hot." He said with a big smile.

"You know you're good looking."

After he got cleaned up, we walked to the house where my car was still parked at. As we walked up, I saw a handful of people. Paul said it was just going to be his family. I guessed they were not blood but they were very close to family. I could understand. Mia and I weren't blood but we were as close to it as we could get. There were ten kids playing a game of kick ball.

When we reach the house, I heard two guys yell for Paul so we walked over to where one was cooking and other one, Jared, stood there drinking a beer.

"Hey, I see you two didn't kill each other yet." Sam said and Jared laughed.

"So Paul, how does it feel knowing that you are going take care of another life?" Jared asked.

"It feels good that I'm going to have two kids to look up to me." He said taking a drink from this beer.

"WHAT!" Jared and Sam said that the same time.

Paul got behind me and wraps his arm around me so his hands go on my stomach. "Yup, she is having twins!" Jared and Sam looked like there were bombs coming to hit us.

"OH FUCK, THERE GOES THE WORLD." One guy yelled from the yard.

"Shut up, Embry!" Paul yelled back.

"It's the truth; Two little Pauls walking around? They are going to take over the world." Embry said as he walked up to us. He put out his hand for me to shake. As I reached for his hand, he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Get your hands off my woman, you Dick Head!" Paul growled at him.

He let go of me and smiled. "I'm Embry and I'm guessing you're Skylar and these are the two newest members of the family." He said as he pet my stomach.

"Yes. All three of them are." Sam told him. Embry looked at Sam.

"Wait, did he? Did you on her?" He asked real fast. I was so confused as to what going on. I just wanted some damn food.

"Yes I did. Now can you stop being a Jack Ass and go away before I kick your ass?"

"I would like to see you try." He said as he ran off to the other group of guys playing kick ball with the kids.

"Well, it's never boring around you guys is it? And what did he mean you did to me?" Both Jared and Sam laughed and Paul looked at them like "what should he say to me".

"You're on your own there, Buddy." Jared told him.

"He's just being a dumb ass, that's all. Don't worry about it, okay? Let's get you some food." He took my hand walked to the door then when two little girls dressed like princess ran over to Paul.

"Uncle Paul, Daddy told us you were going to have a baby?" They said as Paul picked them up in his arms.

"Yes we are. This Skylar and Skylar, these two little princesses are Ava and Madison. They're Jared and Sam's girls.

"Hi, nice meet you two." They smiled and jumped out of Paul's arms and ran away and we walked into the house where there were five women around the food. "Girls, this is Skylar. She's my baby mama."

"Paul, this is not The Maury Show." One the women said to him.

"Sorry Kim, just having some fun." You talk to the women and I'll get you some food." He gave me a kiss on the head and walked away.

"I'm Kim and this Is Emily, Nessie, Liz and Lilly." Everyone was so beautiful, even Emily and she had a long scars on her face. They all had long dark hair, unlike me who had light blond hair that came to my shoulders.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all."  
"So, you and Paul are going to have twins?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I just found out two days ago."

"I would hate to have twins. I told Jake that when we have kids, they're going be four years apart."

"It's not that bad having them close together. Look at Jared and me. Ours are just 1 year apart and this one is going to be four years apart." Then I looked down and noticed that she was around seven months along.

"When are you due?" I asked Kim.

"September tenth. When are you due?"

"March fourth but it might be sooner."

"That would be so funny if they came on Paul's birthday." Lilly laughed.

"When is his birthday?" They all looked at me like I was crazy. Oh God, they didn't know I just met Paul at a bar and only really met him like four hours ago.

"February twenty ninth. He didn't tell you? Ask Liz. You guys have been dating for three months. I thought he would never bring y-." Then Emily cut her off by hitting her arm. What? He was dating someone else when he had sex with me?

"I'm sorry, I need to go. I think I'm going to be sick." I walked out of the house and headed to my car. I was about to get in my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a growl. I turned and saw that it was Paul, looking worried and mad at the same time.

"Where are you going?" He hissed at me.

"One: Let go of me." He removed his hand from my shoulder. "Two: Why didn't you tell me you had a fucking girlfriend? And three: Did you just growl. What are you? A fucking dog?"  
"What girlfriend? I've never had girlfriend in my life. I just had fuck buddies."

"Oh that's so much better! And you want to date me?"  
"You're different to me."

"Why, because I'm having your babies? Doesn't mean I'm different. "

He just looked at me then stated to shake a little. Then he took a big breath, let it out and said, "Look! Yes, I was player or man whore but I want this to work with you and me for our kids. Please, just give me a chance to show you that I can be a good guy. "

I didn't know why I believed him but I did. "Fine, but we are playing by baseball rules. Three strikes and you're out."

He got a big smile on his face. "Good thing I'm good at baseball, Sweetheart. Now let's get you and our babies some food." He took my hand in his and we started to walk to the house until someone yelled his name. We turned around and seen two guys walking out of the woods, fixing their shorts. What the fuck were they doing in the woods? Maybe they were gay for each other?

"Paul, is this Bar Girl?"

"Yes. This is Skylar. Honey, this is Jake and Seth."

They both looked at me then look at Paul and at each other. They smiled at me and the next thing I knew, they were both hovering over my stomach, putting their oversized hands on it and talking to the babies.

"Hi, Little One. This is Uncle Jake and Seth."

I smiled because it was cute to see two big guys talking baby talk to my stomach. 'I think you mean 'little ones'."

They both looked up at Paul and I. Paul smiled. "That's right, boys. We are having twins."  
"Wow, when you do something, you really do it." Seth said giving Paul a high five.

"Have you met my wife, Ness and Seth's girlfriend, Lilly?" Jake asked me. Okay, so they're not gay. Then why were they in the woods?

"Yeah, they were really nice."

We went back into the house. It was nice that everyone was really so close. Everyone welcomed me right in like I've been family all my life. Even by the end of the night, Embry and I became good friends.

Paul and I walked out the house and I walked to my car. "Where are you going?"

"To a hotel. It's late."  
"You're not going to a fucking hotel. You're staying with me."

"But…" Then he cut me off.

"No buts! You're staying with me. Drive your car to my house and get your things. I'll meet you over there. I need to talk to Jake for a little. I'll drive my car over to his place and park it. I pull out my phone to call Mia and tell her what happened.

"Slut, you better have a really good excuse for not calling or texting back."

"I was at a cook out with Paul at his friend's place."

"Fine, I forgive you. So how did he take the news?"

"Well, he and all this friends want to be in their life."

"They he's okay with everything?"

"Yeah, they said I'm part of the family and some said they like me better than Paul. "

"Are you saying at his place tonight?"

"Yeah."  
"Don't have too much fun. Hey, remember if there are woods, throw a rock in for good luck, okay?"

"Oh yeah. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Sky and Little Ones."

I got out of my car and walked to the woods to find a nice sized rock. Mia and I have been doing this since we were seven, to bring good luck to us. I threw the rock in the woods then heard big growl. Oh my God, what the fuck did I hit?


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood there thinking "what in the hell? It had to be bear. _That's right… a bear but this is too close to where they live. Remember Sky: Bear live by woods, not in town, you Dumbass._

"What the fuck did you do now?"

I turned around real fast and saw Paul standing there. "I threw a rock in the woods and I think I hit a bear." I said sheepishly.

"Why in hell would you throw a rock in the damn woods anyways?"

'Umm, Mia and I do it for good luck."

He gave me look like "you have to be kidding me" but said "How does throwing a damn rock in the woods bring you good luck?"

"You know, like, knock on wood but if you throw things and hit it you'll have more luck."

"Then just throw yourself into the tree than!"

"That's rude, isn't it?" Then we had the glow again.

"You sit here and don't move. I need to see what the fuck you hit." He took my hand and made me sit on his front porch swing then turned and went into the woods.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT'S IN THERE!"

"I"LL BE FINE!" He yelled back at me then he was gone into the woods.

As I sat there, waiting for Paul to come, I saw Embry walk up to me. "Hey, Good Looking. What's going on?"  
"I think I hit a bear with a rock.'

"What?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"I threw a rock in the woods and then I heard a bear growl."

"It's never a dull moment with you is it?

"Sometimes I think I should've come with a warning label."

He laughed at my joke. Just then I saw Paul walking out of the woods with another guy holding his head. They walked over to us. _I did hit him with the rock but if I did, why did it sound like a bear? Sky, what have you got yourself into?_

"Quil, Man, what happen to you?" Embry asked.

"Call, why the fuck are you sitting by Sky?" Paul asked sounding not too happy.

"She seemed lonely so I came over to help." He put his arm around my shoulders

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY IMPR- BABY MAMA!"

"Okay both of you stop fighting! What happen to him? Paul… really? Baby Mama?" I asked.

"Quil here fell and hit his head when he heard the bear."

"Yeah, a bear." Embry laughed as he jumped off the porch and ran over and grab Quil under the arm. "I'll take him to Sam's."

"I leave you for five minutes and you already have another guy?' He asked as his took my hand and walked into the house.

"I guess being knocked up just brings the guys around."

He turned to me and started rubbing the babies. "Just remember who knocked you up." He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Come. Let's watch a movie before we go to bed."

We laid on his couch watching one of his movies. After it was over, he carried me into his bedroom and laid me on the bed then got on top of me and moved his head by my stomach.

"Hey, Little Pups. I'm your daddy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my pups. Jared said it's good for them."

"I know this but why did you call them Pups? They are not dogs."

He just rolled his eyes at me. "That was your mommy. Don't worry: I don't think she's always this bitchy. I think she's just tired. "

"What in the hell did you say that for?"

"Because you're being a little bitchy tonight." He smiled

"I hope it's a girl and boy in there. I always wanted a baby girl and boy to fight with. Daddy loves you both. Goodnight." He kissed my stomach, lay next to me and held me.

"That was really sweet. I never knew you can be." I smiled.

I awoke with the need to throw up everything I ate in the past year and ran to the bathroom. I really hated morning sickness and I could feel Paul holding my hair from my face.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Anytime, Sweetheart. I'll call Kim and see if she has some of that tea that she drank to help her."

After I got cleaned up I went into the kitchen and I overheard Jared and Paul talking about Quil.

"I still can't believe she hit him in the head with a rock. That's some funny shit, Man."

'Yeah, it was, but Quil was pissed when I found him in the woods."

"What did he say to you?"

"Just wanted to know who threw the damn rock. I told him it was my baby mama and he calmed down"

I walked into the kitchen and they both looked at me as I sat at the table. Paul handed me a cup of tea.

"That helped Kim out when she had morning sickness really bad."

"Thank you."

"Anything for family. So have you talked about what you guys are going to do?

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a drink of tea.

"When the pups are born, are you moving here or what?'

"Yeah, she is moving here." Paul said.

"What? I do have a life, you know."

"What life? You don't have family… only Mia and you make jewelry and sell it online."

"I do have job too!"

'You work at a second hand clothing store and I have money so you don't need to work ever."

"You work on cars!"

"Honey, I have my own design business"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Paul is the richest out of all of us here."

"The bar guy said you work at the car shop."

"Sometimes, when Jack needs my help and I do the same for Sam's contracting business."

"Wow there's a lot of stuff I don't know about you." I said as I put my hand on my head.

"Well, we have eight months right?"

"Yeah."  
"I think I'll let you two talk. See you later"

Jared got up, leaving Paul and me to talk about we are going to do. He did have some good points. I really didn't have any family except Mia and I hated my job. So I agreed that I was going to move in with him. He agreed to make me my own work space so I could keep making my jewelry. All I needed to do now is tell Mia. _God help me with this!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mia is going to kill me when I tell her I'm moving in with Paul. God, this crazy. I'm moving in with a guy I just met not even a day ago. God, I'm going insane but it feel so right when I'm with him. Maybe it's because I'm having his kids. Grr… I hope I'm doing the right thing.

I sat on the front porch swing and pulled my cell phone out to call Mia. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello, Slut. What time are you coming home?"

"You know the whole 'Slut' thing is getting old since I did got knock up by a guy I didn't know."

"See? Now I'm not a liar anymore."

"I hate you."

'You love my crazy ass."

"I have some news."

"Okay let me have it."

"I'm moving in with Paul." I closed my eyes, waiting for Mia to yell.

"Thank god!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, Joe asked me to move in with him like months ago but I said 'no' because I thought you would need me."

"OH God, I'm so happy for you but you should have said 'yes'. I'm twenty four years old. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I'm the older sister and I take care of you. I've been doing it since I was seven."

"I know and I love you for it but you need live your life and I need to do mine. Joe lives in Port Angeles so we will be two hours away."

"Yeah, true. So I can see my slut and two little ones plus Mr. Hottie. Are you really going to move in with him only knowing for a day?"

"I know it's insane but I feel safe with him. Like I've known him all my life."  
"Really? Maybe it's because he's a good fuck?"

"No. Well, yes, he is but I just feel this pull to him. Like, we fit so well together."  
"I'm always here for you. OH yeah, Dad and Mom know your knocked up with twins. I love you."

Then the line went dead.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"She didn't take it well?" Paul said as he walked outside with more tea.

"No, she took it really well. She's going to move in with her boyfriend. "

"Then why are you pissed?"

"My dad knows I'm knocked up.' I sighed.

"You didn't tell him?' He asked kind of confused and hurt.

"I don't talk to him much and when I do, it turns into world war three."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to be this perfect child and marry into a rich family and have a lot of kids. I wanted to work and marry someone I loved not because they had money."

"Fuck him. It's his loss. He's missing out on a great person you are."

He sat next to me and put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there like that for some time then some of the guys came over.

"Hey, Paul and Bar Girl."  
"The name is Skylar." I groaned. _And I thought Mia calling me slut was bad._

"So, did you guys work everything out?" Jared asked.

"Yea she going move with me." Paul said with a big smile.

"When?" Seth asked.  
I looked at Paul. "In a week or two?"

Embry jumped up. "Why not now? We're all here now and we have four trucks."

"That's not a bad idea, Call. Well it's good to know you have a brain in that head of yours."

"Aww, Paul, I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me." Embry smiled.

"Come on, guys. Let's get the trucks." Jake said.

"WAIT! We can't do it today!"

"Why not?" Paul asked me.  
"I still need to pack and I need to tell Mia."

"Oh fuck, we can do that and you shouldn't do anything hard anyway."

After an hour of fighting with seven huge guys, I lost the fight and we were on our the way to get my stuff. I pulled into my driveway and got out and ran up to my house. The guys hadn't pulled up yet, so I opened the door and yelled for Mia. She walked out of her room.

"What's going on my sexy slut?"

"Paul and his entire group of friends are going to be here any minute to get my stuff and kidnap me!"  
"WHAT? I thought when you meant moving out that you meant in a month or so. Not today!"

"They're all free and don't see why we have to wait to do it!"

Then we heard the guys coming into the house. They started yelling for me and we heard Paul coming up the steps.

"Hey, there you are." He said as his wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I'm guessing you are the pain in Sky's ass?"

"Yes, but I like going by Mia." She smiled.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to get the guys so we can get started." He gave me a kiss and walked away.

"Was that Mr. Hottie?" She asked as I nodded to her.

"He's not hot, Sky. He fucking fine and did you see his ass?"

"Just wait until you see his friends."

She smiled at me and said "Let go!" Then took my hand and went to the living room where all the guys were. I looked at Mia and she looked like she was in Hot Guy's Heaven.

"Hey guys, this is Mia." I told them.

They all said hi to her then started to take some of my stuff to the trucks. Mia and I were packing my room up.

"This is so odd. I been living here since I was eighteen and now after six years I'm saying 'good bye' to it all."

She came and sat by me and put her arms around me. "Remember the first day we moved in here?"

I laughed. "How can I forget that day? We were so hardheaded to do everything on our own."

"Yeah, after five hours we broke down and called Joe and Nathan to come and help us" We busted out laughing.

"God, we've had some good times here haven't we Mia? I just want to go back... have one night in the past... just the two of us, laughing, joking... just smiling... I am going miss to it..."

"Yeah, but it's time to move on. You have Paul and the little ones and I have Joe now. Just remember that no matter how hard the situation is or how far apart we may be, I won't let you go no matter what. I love you too much."

"I love you more." We started crying and hugged each other.

"Hey, Good Looking, you might want to come out here before Paul kills this Nathan guy." Embry said from the door way.

Mia and I looked at each other and got up quickly and ran outside. Then I saw Paul and Nathan face to face just looking at each other.

"Paul? Nathan!" I yelled as I walked up to them. They both looked at me. "Nathan, why in hell are you here!"

"Your father called me and told me you're pregnant. Then I came here to talk to you and I saw these moving guys taking your stuff out of the house."

"I'm moving and if I'm pregnant why do you give a shit?"

"Because it's my baby!"

Then I heard Paul growl from his chest. What is with these guys and growling? What are they? Fucking dogs?

"MY twins are not yours!"

"Then who's?

"They are mine." Paul said as he put his arm around my hips.

"What? Were you cheating on me, Skylar?"

"You were cheating with Candy for almost six months! No, I didn't. The night you dumped me I met Paul and got drunk and had the best sex in my life!" I heard all the guys and Mia laughing.

"You had sex with a guy you don't even know? That's not the Skylar I know."

"Aw, how cute! You think I care what you think."

"What? You have a one night stand and get knocked up with some jack ass and hang with his friends and you turn into a bitch. Fine, I hope you and your twins have a happy life with these lowlifes."

I looked around to the guys and saw that they weren't too happy with the comments that he just made.

"Hey, Nathan!" He turned round and looked at me. "Insult me all you want, it won't matter. Insult my friends? Let's just say: I hope you can run fast."

He looked around and saw them starting to walk to him and he took off running to his car and jumped in it and drove out of the drive way.

I turned to Paul. "What the hell was that when I came out here?"

"He pulled up and start yelling at us to stop what we were doing and to take his girlfriend's stuff back in the house and called us uneducated cavemen."

"Funny thing is all of us went to university." Jake said as he put another box in his truck.

"And most of us were the top of our class." Seth said.

"I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's okay. He not the first asshole we have to put up with." Jake said to me.

"Yeah, we put up with Paul every day." Sam joked.

"Hey Sky, you went from one jackass to a bigger one." Embry laughed with a Quil.

"Call, I don't care if you and Sky are friends. I'll still kick your ass."

"Hey, you can't hurt my partner in crime." I said as I gave Paul big smile.

"Hey, I thought I was our partner in crime." Mia said in mad voice.

"Sorry, Babe but you got replaced." Embry told Mia.

"It's fine. She will need a new pain in the ass because I won't be around a lot anymore." Mia smiled at me.

After we got all my stuff into the trucks and I said goodbye to Mia one more time, I took one more look around the only place that really felt like home to me then I got in my car and started to drive to my new home and new life.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since I moved in with Paul and it has been going really well with us. We only got in about four fights. We kept most of my stuff and gave Paul's stuff to a family that needed it because their house caught on fire and they lost everything. I'm two months along now and I have little baby bump. All the guys like to rub it every time they see me.

One bad thing about having twins is that I'm going to get bigger than just having one baby. My pants aren't fitting right already.

"Come on, you son of bitch, zip up." I shouted as lay on the bed to zip my pants up.

Paul walked into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"I'm trying to get into my pants!"

"Isn't that my job?" He said as he winked at me.

"Here, you can have them." I threw my pants to him. "I'm fat!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not fat! You're carrying twins. You're going to be big, Babe."

"Oh, I'm not fat. I'm just big!"

"OH, fuck! Not this again! You know what I meant, Sky."

"I know, I'm just furious that I can't fit in any of my pants." I said as I buried my face in his chest.

"I know, Babe but you can't turn into a bitch because you don't fit in your stuff." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "No promises."

"Why don't you put on the green dress I like on you and let's go? We're going to be late for the appointment."

This was Paul's first baby appointment with me. I think he was more excited than a fat kid with a bag of cookies. Yummy. Some cookies sound so good right now.

We got to the doctor office and it seemed like a good one. We sat in the waiting room then I heard my cell go off. I looked and it was text message from Mia.

** "Me here + you far away = sad face" **

** "Me here + you coming here in week = excited" I answered. **

** "You'd better call me later and tell me how the appointment went."**

** "I would never miss our eight o clock call for anything."**

** "Okay. I love you and the little ones." **

** "We love you too, Auntie Mia".**

I heard Paul laughing as he read the text message then we were called back to the room. They had me pick up my dress so they could hear the heartbeats. Paul was holding my hand as they found the heartbeats and when we heard them, I looked over to Paul who was looking at my stomach with a grin on his face. After that, the nurse left to get the doctor.

"I think that was the best sound in the world." He said to me.

"I know. I love to hear their heartbeats too. It makes it more real for me when I do and I love them even more."

"Still can't believe I'm going to be dad. I never thought it would happen to me. When my friends started to have kids, I always thought I'd be the cool uncle that they would come to and ask about stuff" He laughed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"  
"Try to find a woman to start family. Better then fuck buddies?"

"I hadn't met the right one until I saw her as I walked into a bar one night." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then there was knock on the door and the doctor walked in. He checked me over and said that everything was looking good and that the twins were right where they should be.

On ride home I must have I fallen asleep because I found myself in our bed. I got up and looked at the clock and seen that it was about six at night. I walked around the house and there was no Paul. I got in the kitchen and there was twos note: one from Paul.

_**Hey Babe, **_

_** I'll be back later. There's a meeting at Sam's for some "work thing". **_

_** There's some food in the microwave**_

_** Paul**_

_** Ps. Call got you some gummy bears. They're on the top of the refrigerator.**_

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the bag of gummy bears. Embry and I started an inside joke about gummy bears.

I walked outside and sat on the front porch swing and threw some gummy bears in my mouth. I put the bag on the side of me and closed my eye to think for minute. When I opened my eyes, there were two big brown eyes looking at me that made me jump little.

"Madison, you scared me!"

She jumped up next to me and sat down. "I'm sorry, Aunt Sky."

I looked around I saw the other kids playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids?'

"I wanted to sit with you and I wanted some gummy bears." She said with a big smile on her small face.

I handed some to her and she told me that she don't want to go back to school yet. Then the rest of the kids came over. Ava, Sammie, and Elijah were Sam and Emily's kids. Madison and Lucas were Jared and Kim's kids; Austin is Brady and Liz's son. Wyatt and Charlotte was Seth's sister, Leah's kids.

We all sat on the porch talking and eating gummy bears then I heard Emily and Kim yelling for the kids and they took off running.

I can't help but to think that that's going to be me in some years, calling my kids to come home. It put a smile on face. My phone went off and I seen it was Mia.

"Hello"

"It nine. You're an hour late, Miss Sky."

"Sorry. The kids were talking to me."

"Why were they at your place?"

"I had gummy bears" I laughed.

"You hate gummy bears."

"Well the twins love them."

"They are going to be some fat babies."

"I hope not. I am having a hell of the time fitting into my stuff already."

"How did Paul do at that appointment?"

"He was so cute. When he heard the heartbeats he was smiling ear to ear."

"Hey, it was good thing you got drunk enough to jump in bed with him. He's going to be a really good dad, Sky.

"Okay. Why do feel like you have bad news?"

I could feel her smiling through the phone. "Because I do."  
"What is it this time?"

"Mom and Dad are having a family dinner this Sunday and everyone has to be there."

"Why? We haven't had a family dinner in three years."

"They want to see you and meet the guy who knocked your cute ass up. Joe and I will be there so you won't be alone"

"Fine, I'll go." I groaned. "But I don't know about Paul. He has to work on Sunday night, I think."

"YAY! Well I have to go. Joe is waiting for me. I love you and Little Ones." Then she hung up on me.

Paul had been working late with the guys a lot and I had been going to bed alone. I tied to go sleep but I couldn't so I got up and watched some TV. I found a movie on that I liked and when it ended, it was after one a.m. There was still no Paul and I still couldn't sleep so I went to the back porch and sat on the stairs looking into the woods, thinking about what family dinner was going to be like. Then I heard wolves howling in the woods. _Great bears and wolves? What next? Vampires?_

I heard someone coming through the woods and I saw Embry running to me in some jeans and that was all. He looked like he was kind of furious with something.

"Sky, get in the house and lock all the doors and windows! NOW!" I had never seem him like this before. I got up to run into the house when I saw a guy going after Embry.

"Behind you!" I yelled.

Before Embry could turn, a big ass sliver wolf jumped out of the woods and took the man down. I couldn't move. Embry came up to me and grabbed me.

"Sky, you need to get in the house. It's not safe for you and the twins." He said, trying to pull me in the house.

Then a big, black and russet colored wolf was standing next to the sliver one that had the man in places on the ground.

"Sky, you need to get in the damn house, now!"

The sliver one started to growl and showed his teeth at me and Embry.

"I'm trying Paul, but she's in shock or something. She's not moving!"

Did he just say Paul? Why did he say Paul? What the fuck is going on?

"W-w-wh-wha-what g-go-going on and wh-y why did you call that wolf Pa- pau- ppppaauul?"

Then the sliver one rolled his eyes at me and walked up to me. I closed my eyes, and then I felt his head rubbing on my stomach and he let out small growl. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into two big yellow eyes.

_Oh my God! The wolf was my Paul! The father of my twins is a wolf…_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sitting in the living room with Embry just looking at the wall, trying to wrap my mind around what happened just over an hour ago. Paul and his friends are werewolves. _Wow I can really pick them huh? Oh my god now I get why everyone call the twins pups!_ _How could I not have worked that out before?!_ I look down to my stomach and start to rub it, almost soothingly.

"Skylar are you okay?" Embry asks me as he clicks his fingers in front of my face.

I just carrying on staring at him some more. Did he just seriously just ask me that? I mean give me a break, I just found out that the father of my twins is a fucking werewolf!

Every time I thought about my life I had imagined being married to a good guy, in my dream house, with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids running round, but never getting knocked up by a guy I barely know and moving in with him. Then fucking finding out he's a damn wolf!

"Skylar you're scaring me. Please say something, anything, so I know that you're okay."

"But you're a werewolf!"

"Actually, we like to be called shape-shifters my little gummy bear."

"Does it really matter what the fuck you're called? You still turn into huge fucking wolves!"

"True but we are spirit warriors. Werewolves are Children of the Moon. Basically we can turn anytime but the Children of the Moon can only turn when there's a full moon."

"HUH?"

"Yeah it's confusing I know. We fight to keep the Quileute tribe safe from the vampires."

"VAMPIRES!"

"EMBRY! Stop it you're scaring her. Now go and help your brothers" I look at the door way and there was Emily.

Embry stands up, gives me a kiss on the forehead and runs out the back door. Emily comes and sits on the coffee table in front of me, resting her hand on my knee.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah I know when I first found out, it was difficult to take in too but I wasn't carrying babies."

"How long have they been doing this?'

She smiles at me reassuringly. "Over ten years."

"How are you so calm about them turning into massive wolves?"

She removes her hand from my knee and straightens up. "At first I was like you but after a while I know they would never hurt a living thing on purpose. They take their job very seriously."

"What if they get hurt or killed?"

"They have a healing ability that allows them to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can."

I fall backwards into the couch and put my head on the back of it, looking up at the ceiling. I let out a big sigh, sit up again and turn towards Emily.

"Do you want some tea to calm your nerves?" She asks me. I nod, and she gets up to walk to the kitchen. I follow her so I can talk to her while she's making me tea.

'When was the first time Paul turned?"

She turns and looks at me. "He was sixteen years old. That's about the time they all phased but we had some at the age of fourteen that phased too."

"How many were -I mean shape-shifters- are there?"

She chuckles, "I see Embry told you they hate being called werewolves. There are about seventeen of them, most of which you met at the cookout the first night you were here."

I sat at the table, resting my crossed arms on it and burning my face in them. All of this is insane; I still can't believe it, even after everything I saw tonight. Emily puts a cup of tea next to me and I look up at her to thank her. She smiles at me, walking to sit in the chair across from me.

We both jump as the door opens. Stood there is a boy who looks about seventeen, eighteen or even nineteen. He walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Em, Sam and Paul sent me to check on you and Skylar."

"We are fine, Skylar's trying to understand all of this but she will be okay, right Skylar?" Both of them look at me for an answer.

"Yeah I'm peachy."

"So what's happening tonight?" Emily asks.

"There were six of them but two of them were newborns. That's what took us so long to take care of them. Right now they are cleaning up the mess."

I look at him and ask, "Is Paul okay?"

"He was knocked into a tree but he's fine."

"When will they be home?" I ask him

"In an hour. I better go and help them out."

"Okay tell the guys that everything is fine here so take their time."

He nods, waves and runs out the door towards the woods.

"Who was that?" I ask her.

"That was Ben, he's not really a big talker. He's the youngest in the pack."

"How old is he? He has to be about seventeen?"

"He is twenty-one years old." My jaw drops open. How can he twenty-one? "They don't age while they're phasing. I mean, have you ever asked yourself why the guys look so young for being in their late twenties?"

Now that she's brought it up, I realize that I've never really thought about it. Paul is twenty-eight and he looks younger than me. It's the same with the others, but Sam looks older.

"What about Sam?"

"He doesn't phase much anymore, only when they need him like they did tonight. When they don't phase a lot they age slightly. When the twins come I bet Paul will cut back on it too, like Sam and Jared have."

"What does that mean about my babies? Will they turn into wolves too?"

"Yes, when they get around the right age they will. We are not too sure about the girls because there has only been one girl who has phased."

Well isn't this fucking great. One day my kids are going to be big fucking wolves killing vampires. I really wish I had a redo button and I never would have gone to that fucking bar that night!

Then the door opens and Sam and Paul walk into the room. They both look like they just came home from a world war, all tired and dirty. Sam walks behind Emily and wraps his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead before looking at me.

"So Skylar I guess you know about us now?"

"Yeah it's a lot to take in." I gaze at Paul.

"Come on Em let's go home and let them talk."

Sam helps Emily up and they wave to us as they leave.

"So you're a shape-shifter?"

He looks at me then walks over and takes my hand. I get up from the table and we walk outside.

He takes me in his arms and hugs me tight, then backs up slightly so I could see his face. "Sky I know I should have told you a long time ago"

'You think?!"

"I was afraid that you would think I was crazy and leave me and I couldn't take that. If you left with the twins and I never saw you three again I wouldn't know what to do."

I pull away from his embrace and step back, creating a bit of distance between us.

"All of this is crazy Paul!"

"Skylar this is my life. It had been for the past ten years. If I could turn away and leave it behind me I would but I can't."

"I understand that this is your life and that you're doing it to keep everyone safe but I just don't know if it can be my life as well."

He comes close to me and grabs my arm so I will look in his big dark brown eyes; they're almost black. "Skylar I know this is a lot to take in but there's one thing that you need to know before you make up your mind about us, about me."

"There's more?" I sighed in exasperation.

"There's this thing called imprinting. It's when shape-shifters find their soul-mates. It's almost like love at first sight but it's more than that for us. It's like... the world moves... suddenly. It's not gravity holding us here anymore it's our imprint. We will become whatever she needs us to be; a protector, a friend...a lover. That night at the bar, I imprinted on you Sky."

I tried to push him away, to get away from him. He has to be fucking kidding me right? His soul-mate, his one and only kind of shit. Wow, I know every girl wishes this would happen to her but why is it happening to me now!

"Please telling me you're kidding about this true love shit."

"No, that why I never looked for a girlfriend or wife to have a life with. We can imprint at any time and it wouldn't be fair to the girl."

"That makes sense I guess." I look at him. "So what does this mean for me and you?"

"Well you can always turn down the imprint."

"What would happen if I did?"

"Well we don't really know because it's never happened before. So your guess is better than mine."

"Well this is just great!" I yell at him

"Skylar you need to calm down please, for you and twins."

"Don't tell me to calm down... right now it's like someone shooting you and then telling you to stop bleeding..."

"Well I wouldn't bleed long, I heal fast." I gave him the ' look, silently telling him to shut the fuck up." Sorry." He whispers.

"Skylar have you ever felt something for me and you don't know why?" He asks curiously.

"Yes like I could trust you the first minute I met you and every time you're gone my heart hurts."

"That's the imprint bond. Look, I'm not asking you to fall in love with me but I'm asking you to just think about it, and give it a try. Please, for us and the twins?"

"Fine I will but if I start not liking it I'm leaving."

"That's all I'm asking you to do sweetheart."

"Well we better go and get some sleep huh?'

"Yes it's been a long night." He took my hand gently and we went into the bedroom.

After we get ready for bed, we lay together side-by-side in the bed, and Paul falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. However, I can't sleep at all; every thought keeps playing over and over in my head like a bad song that won't go away. All of a sudden, I feel a bout of hunger, and my stomach rumbles loudly. _Grrr I hate this. Ever since getting knocked up the only thing I seem to want to do is to eat._

"Paul are you up?"

Nothing….

I whack him on the arm. "Paul?"

Still nothing….

"PAUL!" I scream at the top of my lungs

Paul's eyes shoot open so fast I thought they were going to pop out of his head and he sits up so fast in the bed that he falls on the floor with a bang. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of him sprawled out on the floor on his stomach.

He stands up and glares at me." What the fuck Sky!"

"I'm hungry." I mutter, giving him a shy smile.

"Seriously?! You gave me a heart attack just because you're hungry?"

"Yes. It's your fault for knocking me up."

Paul groans and runs his hands down his face. "What do you want?"

"The cookies on the table with milk."

He sighs and walks out of the room, muttering, "I'll be right back."

After waiting what feels like forever, he comes back into the room with two glasses of milk and the cookies. He clambers back in the bed with me and hands me a glass of milk.

"Thank you Paul."

"You're welcome babe." He grins at me.

"Paul?"

"Mm mm?" he said as he bites into a cookie.

"Tell me about the night you imprinted on me?'

"It was the night at the bar. I had a bad day at work, so I was looking for an easy fuck to get my frustrations out. I heard you on the phone talking to someone about getting dumped. It made me think that because you were broken-hearted and drunk you were going to be the easiest pick in the bar."

"Well thanks"

"It's the truth babe. One thing about imprinting is that we can't lie to you, and when you ask us to do stuff we have to do it. "

I chuckle evilly, half-tempted to do a Mr. Burns impression, "I have a feeling I 'm going to like this imprint thing a lot.

He rolls his eyes at my comment. "Well anyway back to the story, I walked up to you and you turned straight into me so I asked you, "Leaving so soon sweetheart?" Then you looked up at me and I gazed into your red shot green eyes and everything became about this little drunk woman in front of me. We booked a hotel room and you told me about yourself then threw yourself at me." He looks down at me with a wry grin on his face.

After we're done eating all the cookies, I lay there and listen to his heartbeat as it lulls me to sleep. I can't help but think to myself that while my life is going to be crazy and sometimes out of hand, that I might just learn to like this life here with Paul.

* * *

**I want to give thank you to my beta Queenofthesmurfs**

**I hope you guys like it. Let me knoe what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

I awake to feel the summer sun on my face and Paul's arm wrapped around me. I lay there letting him hold me and thinking about everything that happened last night. One thing I know for sure is that Paul and his friends are shape-shifters, meaning my twins will be one day too. The other thing I know is I'm Paul's soul-mate. Hmm, still trying to get my head around that one.

This is the first morning in a long time I haven't felt I need to throw up. I glance over at Paul who is still out cold. I get up carefully so I don't wake him, to go make him some breakfast. I walk into the kitchen to see what food he's got. I open the refrigerator and pull out some eggs and bacon.

I get everything ready to cook but before I can put the first piece of bacon on the frying pan I feel two warm strong arms slide around my waist.

"I smell bacon." He mutters in my ear.

"I haven't even started to cook it yet."

"Remember I'm half wolf. I have a really sensitive nose and good ears."

"Wait good ears?"

"Yeah I can hear miles away. Watch this." He walks to an open window and puts his head out of it. "BACON!" Then puts his head back in the house and shuts the window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Wait for it." He raises his hand and starts to count down from five. Then our door flies open and there was Embry, Jared, Seth, Ben and Quil.

"Wow that was fast." I said as they strolled into the kitchen.

"Like I said wolf hearing. You have to love it." Paul shot me a big grin.

"Where's the bacon?" Seth asks.

"I still need to cook it." They all look like I just broke their hearts.

"Come on guys help clean out the guest room. It's going to be the twin's room and by the time we are done the food will be done."

Quil threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I knew there wasn't going to be free bacon!'

"It's never free bacon. We always have to work for it!" Ben grumbles as he walks out the room with the rest of them. Paul gives me a smile and kisses me on the forehead before walking out too.

After I've made the French toast, bacon and eggs the guys still aren't done with the room yet. So I get a plate of food, sit outside and start eating.

"What are you up to my gummy bear?" Embry and Ben jump down next to me with some food.

"I thought you were helping with the room?'

"We're done. They're in there talking about what Paul wants to do to the room."

"Oh yeah he wants to make it bigger I guess. Hey is Paul good with people?" They both just gave me 'you've gotta be kidding me' looks.

"Yeah that's what I guessed." I sigh.

"Why did you ask my little gummy bear?"

"Well my family are having this dinner thing tomorrow night and they want to meet the guy that knocked me up." I look down at the floor.

"Well you'd have better luck taking me or Ben here and saying we are Paul."

"What about Paul's business? I mean he has to be nice to the people he works with right? And the customers?"

"Yeah but that's for money and the other thing is you're his mate. If anyone says the wrong thing to or about you they're as good as gone." Ben said before he shovelled more egg in his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind him doing that to my dad." They both look at me like I'm a crazy bitch. "What? Me and my dad don't get along okay!"

"If you hate your old man why bother going?"

"Because I told Mia I would." I groaned. So wish I hadn't had done that now.

"So why do you hate your dad so much anyway?" Ben asks me.

"He wanted me to be someone that I didn't want to be. I think he wanted me to be like my mom. Find a rich guy who takes care of me."

"Oh so you have mommy and daddy issues huh?" We turn around and see Paul and Jared leaning against the wall, both with big plates of food.

"I never knew my mother. I just heard stories about her."

"Like what?' Paul asks and sits next to me.

"She was the nicest woman that ever lived. She helped make my dad's contracting business what it is today."

"Wait your dad has a contracting business? What's the name of it?"

"Anderson Counteracting why? " They all break out in laughter. "What?"

"Your old man hates us gummy bear."

"Well Sam mostly." Jared said

"Why?" I'm so confused right now.

"Uley Counteracting ring a bell in that little pretty head of yours?"

Then it hits me like a brick. Sam was the guy who was taking work from my dad around the reservation and the surrounding area. In fact he took most of the jobs away from him. For years Sam was my hero because he was making my dad's life hell.

"Oh my god, I think this is the best day of my life!" Paul glared at me. "I mean Mia and I always wanted to meet the guys that piss off my dad more than we do."

They all laugh at my confession. "Well he lives four houses down the road." Quil said

"So why are we talking about your dad anyway?"

"I have a family thing tomorrow night and they want to meet you." I look at Paul, trying to plead with him using big puppy eyes.

"Do I have to babe? I'm not good with meeting people's families."

"Please if you don't, it would be like me going in a room of lions wearing Lady Gaga's meat dress."

He looks at the guys then back to me. "Fine but if your dad says anything to piss me off we're leaving."

"Well you're going to be there for five minutes" Embry jokes.

"Fuck five minutes, they'll only make it to the door." Seth added with a chuckle.

After we are all done eating and cleaning up, the guys leave to get stuff ready for the bonfire on the beach tonight. I really can't wait, I have never been to a bonfire and been around werewolves before. This should be a lot of fun.

I was getting ready to jump in the shower when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the caller ID and it's Mia. Shit I can't tell her about Paul and the guys. This is going to be the most awkward phone call of my life.

"Hello" I say, trying to sound normal.

"Hey slut what's going on?"

"Nothing everything is fine. Umm better then fine they are great." Sky you dumb ass I think to myself.

"Yeah okay what the fuck's going on with you?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Ah I know what's up. You told Paul about the family dinner and he doesn't want to come huh?'

"Yeah that's it but after I kept asking for a bit he said he would go with me."

"Good! Because I want him to meet Joe I think they will hit it off don't you?"

"Yeah by the end of the night they should be BFFs."

She laughs. "Yeah and braiding each other's hair."

"So why did you call?

"Just wanted to see how you are doing. It's not like I can walk down the hall and check on you anymore."

"Yeah I miss that too. I remember when I used to just yell and you came running."

"Remember next week I'm coming for a full week of Sky and Mia time."

"I can't wait." Fuck how am I going to hide the werewolf thing from her for a whole week?!

"I'll see you and the little ones tomorrow night. I love you."

"We love you too Auntie Mia."

I abruptly hang up the phone and drop my head into my hands. I hate lying to her like that. We never lied to each other, not even if it hurt the other one and here I am lying to her about something huge. But, it's not my secret to tell. Is it?

After a few minutes, I step out of the shower and get dressed. While in the shower a wave of exhaustion had hit me so I decided to lie down and take a nap. The next thing I know, I'm being woken up by a soaking wet Paul, wearing a small towel wrapped around his waist. I bite my bottom lip as I shamefully ogle his perfect body. _Calm down Sky, get a hold of yourself. Oh, who the fuck am I trying to kid I want him right here and right now._

"Hey it's time to wake up. The bonfire's going to start here soon."

"Umm why are you wet?"

His brow furrows in confusion. "Um I just took a shower. I had patrol remember? I didn't want to smell bad tonight."

I was still too distracted staring at his body to even listen to what he was saying to me. My mouth was actually starting to drool from noticing how good he looks in the towel.

I did however, hear his booming laugh as it echoed around me. "What are you looking at babe?"

My eyes shot to his smirking face. "Um nothing I was just trying to wake up that's all."

I clamber off the bed as Paul walks up to me. He puts his luscious lips on my neck, and I shiver at the feeling of his warm breath on my skin. "There's no point lying. I can smell you sweetheart."

He trails kisses up the length of my neck, playfully nipping at my earlobe before finding his way to my lips. The kiss started off sweet at first but quickly turns passionate as Paul deepens the kiss, massaging his tongue with mine. My hands stroke up his hard chest to grip his onto his hair, pulling him closer to me. Paul swiftly picks me up and puts me on the bed, resting his leg in-between mine. He goes back to my neck, kissing and sucking it gently. I could feel Paul's hardness pressing into me through the towel. He yanks my shirt over my head, throwing it behind his shoulder. His hands move down my body, caressing my nipples through my bra. I left out a soft moan. I can't believe this man is all mine. My hands pull the towel away and immediately start to stroke him. Paul groans in my ear. Suddenly Paul jumps off me, pushes me off the bed to the floor- onto the clothes so it didn't hurt-and covers my chest with the towel.

"Paul what the fuck!?'

"Those motherfucking cockbloc-" He was cut off by Embry and Ben kicking in the bedroom door.

"OH fuck Paul put on something on!' Embry yells, averting his gaze.

"Why don't you get out of my damn house!?"

"Sam sent us to get you and Sky and we wanted to see if we could hitch a ride?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Wait where is gummy bear?" Embry interrupted.

I shot my arm up in the air to reveal my location- the floor.

"OH!" They said in unison. "Sorry man we didn't know."

"Yeah right you could hear us you asshole!"

"Is it even safe for the pups for you two having sex?' Ben quizzed.

"YES!" I yell. Jesus can't they just get out already!?

"Okay then, come on Embry let them get dressed. We'll be waiting in the truck for you."

I hear the door close and I get to my feet. I look over at Paul who, unfortunately, had boxers on.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?"

"One thing you need to know is that the guys that don't get any, never knock on doors. They like to block the guys in the pack that do."

"Why?"

"Because we are family." He laughs. "We are one big family; we like to pull jokes on each other. I remember this one time that Sam, Jared and I duct taped Seth and Embry to a tree while they were sleeping." He smiles at me, as if remembering the memory.

"Wow" I really had nothing else to say to that.

I put my top back up and walk over to a fully dressed Paul. That makes me a little sad inside. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly.

"This is not over. When we come home it is so on little girl." I smile at him and kiss him again.

When we arrive at the beach everyone is already there. The music is playing, kids were running around and the food was already cooked. We walk over to where everyone is standing.

"Hi Sky." Emily engulfs me in a big hug.

"Sorry she had a little to drink before we got here." Sam said.

"Bring backs memories Sky?" Jacob joked.

"You're so funny!" I hit his arm hard; it actually hurt me more but I try and act like it didn't.

"How are the pups doing?" Ness asks as she just starts rubbing my stomach.

"They are doing well but I feeling like eating all the time it's annoying." I complained.

"Grr I know the feeling." Kim said, handing some chips.

"Well ladies we will let you all talk. We men are going to get more beer and talk about how you all get on our nerves." Jared said as they walk off

"Men, you can't live with them and it is illegal to kill them..." I said to the girls. They all laugh in response.

"We heard that!" The guys called back.

"Shit I forgot about wolf hearing." I blush.

"Don't worry it will take a little time to get used to it honey." Lilly drapes her arm around me.

"So Sky how did it go last night? Emily asks me.

"It went okay he told me about the imprint."

"How did that go?" Kim asks.

"I told him I need time to get my head around it all."

"We were all like that except Kim. She was in love with Jared since she was ten." Emily chuckles.

"Really?" I ask her.

"I guess I always had a thing for boneheads but he never talked to me. Until we were sixteen and he was hit into my locker. Then he just kept looking at me, then he asked me out on a date and I said yes; we've been together ever since then."

"Wow I guess this imprint thing is bigger than I thought it was."

"It's a pain in the ass!" Emily shouted. Guessing that was the drink talking.

"Sam imprinted on her when he was still dating her cousin Leah." Lilly told me.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well?"

"No but everything is OK now. Leah met a guy and they have a family so everyone gets along now."

"This imprint thing is a pain in everyone's ass."

"What the guys' asses as well?"

"They hate it the most. I mean they go from thinking about themselves and other people, to putting this girl they just met first. No matter what." Liz said.

"Yeah plus they can't have a real relationship with a girl because they can imprint anytime and that will hurt the girl. On top of that, they don't even know if she will say yes or no after they tell them everything."

"Wow I never thought of it like that."

"Yeah Paul was like a lost puppy dog when he couldn't find you after that night. He went up there every night to find you. Sam, Jared and him took days off to go up and look for you."

Wow I feel so bad for him. Everything that I put him through and the hurt I caused him, and I didn't know. I need to talk to him about this imprint thing and get everything out in the open.

I walk away from the girls without saying anything, to go and find Paul. Then I saw him chatting and laughing with the guys. I walk up to him.

"Hey babe did you get bored with the girls already?" He asks, taking a sip of beer.

"I kind of need to talk to you for a minute. Come and take a walk with me?"

He nods and takes my hand. We walk down to the beach until we find a rock to sit on. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"What happened during that month that you couldn't find me?"

He frowns, and his eyes stare into the distance, as if he was reliving the experience. "That was hell on earth for me. I could feel you when you were mad, sad, and happy and I could feel your pain but I couldn't help you. I was ready to go door to door just to find you. Then the day you came to Sam's I was the happiest guy in the world because I had you back in my life."

"I'm sorry, now I know why you were so upset and I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have acted like that. I never thought how you felt about all of this." I started to cry. Grrr I hate being knocked up; all these hormones.

"Skylar look at me. This is a lot of stuff to take in for anyone. I told you I would wait for you to make up your mind up and if you don't want me then we will just be friends but I will always be there for you and the twins no matter what."

I look up into his eyes. Then it hits me…what I've been looking for all this time. That feeling for someone I would put my own life on the line for and that feeling that I'm finally complete.

"Paul?"

"Yeah Sky?"

"I accept…"

He did a double take, and it took him a minute to respond. When he did it was quiet but hopeful. "Really?"

I nodded and the next thing I know I'm in his arms, bridal style. Running to the guys, he throws his truck keys to Embry and races through the woods. We made it home in less than ten minutes, and we were instantly in bed, nothing between us, making love to each other. I love having him so close to me. Thrusting in and out of my body, and holding me in his arms.

After we came together I was lay in his arms, warm and satisfied. I look up at him and I know inside that I made the right decision to stay with him. I just hope that I can keep up with this insane ride. I also need to find some way to tell Mia about it without really telling her…..

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like let me know. **

**and big thanks to my beta QueenOfTheSmurfs**


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken up by Paul who was trying to get out of bed.

"No" I moan, trying to pull him back into bed.

He kisses me gently on the forehead." I have to go I have patrol in thirty minutes babe."

I pout. "Can't you just miss it?"

He chuckles quietly. "I can if I want my ass kicked." He said as he finally gets free from my grip.

"Are you going to be back in time to get ready for my family thing tonight?" I ask.

I hear him groan from the bathroom. "Do I have to go? Can't you just take Embry with you and say it's me."

"No!"

"Sweetheart I 'm not really the guy to take to meet your dad."

"Yeah maybe not but you're the one who imprinted on me and knocked me up!"

He comes out of the bathroom wearing cut-off jeans. "I knew this imprint thing would come back and bite me in the ass." He teases. I give him a big evil grin "Yes I have time to get ready." He sighs.

"Thank you!" _Score one for the imprint!_

"I don't know what I'm going to say to your father by the way? I've never had to do this before."

"Just be yourself honey."

"Oh yeah OK. Hello Mr. Anderson .I'm the man who got your little girl drunk and gave her the best sex of her life. While doing that I knocked her up too. Did I forget to mention I'm half wolf."

I burst out laughing." I will give you sex any time you want if you say that to him."

He bends down and gives me a kiss. "Don't tempt me. I'll be back around noon." He leaves the room, and I hear the door click shut a minute later.

I look over at the clock and it's six in the morning. I lie back down on the bed, feeling empty without Paul here. I wonder how tonight will go. I'm just hoping by the end of the night there will be no one in a back of a cop car.

After lounging in bed for a bit, I get up around ten, take a shower and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen, open the refrigerator and take out some yogurt and fruit that Lilly gave me the other day. I sit at the table with my food and laptop, and log onto my Facebook to see what everyone is up to. That's why I love Facebook; I know what's going on in people's lives without talking to them.

10 minutes later I was sitting there playing Frontier Ville when I hear the back door open. Embry, Ben and a mystery guy sit at the table with me.

"What are you doing gummy bear?" Embry asks, winking at me.

"Why do you call her gummy bear?" the new guy asks.

"Because she smells like a white gummy bear." They all took a big breath.

"Hey she does." Ben said.

I give them all odd looks. "Why are you here?"

"What are you not happy to see us?"

"Right now, no." I smile.

Embry frowns. "That hurt my little gummy bear."

Ben looks over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. "She's on Facebook playing a game."

"Oh god your one of them." Embry rolls his eyes.

"What? I like this game."

The new guy looks over too. "Hey I play that game you should add me."

Embry and Ben look at him. "What? Don't look at me like that it's a fun game."

"What is your name? I haven't met you yet."

"I'm Wes and you're Skylar right?"

"Yup it's nice to meet you Wes."

"You too." He smiles at me.

"So I'm guessing you guys want some food huh? Do cheese on toast and soup sound OK?" They all reply with big smiles.

The guys help get the table ready and sit down in anticipation. When I was almost done, I heard Paul walk through the door. He walks over and puts his arm around me, resting his hand on my growing baby bump and rubbing it soothingly. I turn my head and kiss him deeply. He groans and presses his body closer to mine. A throat clears, and he jumps away in surprise.

"Why are you three here?"

"Why do we keep hearing that today?" Embry asks, looking at Wes and Ben.

"Because we kind of came over without being invited, or calling first or knocking." Ben says.

"But we're family. When is the last time any of us knocked anyway?" Wes laughs.

"I think Paul's still mad about last night." Embry whispers, quite loudly I might add.

"Well you did kind of cock block him?" Ben says, with an obvious tone.

Wes let out a big laugh. "Again?"

"Yeah it's kind of funny." Ben laughs.

"You dumb asses know we are still in the room right?" I laugh at Paul getting mad at them.

"Sorry." They all mutter in unison. They sounded like little kids being told off by their mom.

"We wanted to see Sky." Ben said.

"And Jared's looking for you Paul. Something about plan R and plan T?"

When Wes said plan R and plan T, Paul's eyes shot open. Then he gave all the guy looks, like he was telling them to shut the fuck up before they gave something away. Ha, like that was going to stop me asking about it.

"What plans?" I ask.

"It's nothing he wants to do something nice for Kim before she gives birth that's all OK." Ben said real fast. Paul has looked like he was going to talk but then he shut his mouth. OK now I know there is definitely something going on.

After lunch the guys left and Paul told them something but it was too low for me to hear. The only thing I had heard was 'Jared'. Damn I really wish I had wolf hearing right now.

Right now Paul's getting ready for dinner tonight. So now is the time to do some spy work. I go into Paul's little office, grab his laptop and search through the history to hint at what is going on; I find nothing.

I look at all of the pages he had gone on but the only thing I find is something about a new house that he is working on. It looks like it's going to be a really nice house; three bedrooms with a nice porch and garden .Overall it looks like it's going to be a nice house for a family one day. I put everything back where I found it so Paul wouldn't know I was in there.

When Paul came out I was sat in the living room, trying to look completely innocent. He came out wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. I don't know if it's just because I was knocked up or if it was him looking so fucking hot but I wanted him right there and then.

I get up, walk over to him and throw my arms around his shoulders. "You clean up good."

He smirks at me and leans in for a kiss. I don't know how long we were just standing there kissing but when he finally pulls away, the clock reads two o'clock and we still had four hours car ride to get to my Dad's. We get in his truck and start to drive towards hell. Sorry, I mean my Dad's house.

An hour into the ride a song comes on that I can't stand, so I turn it over. Then I see Paul, who looks outraged.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't touch a man's radio, ever. What is wrong with you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I hate that song."

"I don't care don't touch my radio." I glare at him and put my hand on the radio again. "Skylar I mean it."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it you're driving."

"Oh that didn't stop me last time. Just ask Seth what happened when he touched it."

"Fine I will." I pull out my phone and text Seth. He tells me that Paul kicked him out of his truck and he had to phase and run home. I don't think Paul would kick me out but I'm not going to push it

"Fine I won't mess with it then!"

"That's a wise move babe."

Another hour goes by and we just talk about the twins. "So do you have any ideas for names yet?" Paul asks me.

"Well for boys' names I like Alexander and Brayden. For girls' names I like Harper and Amelia."

"I like those names; we can call the boys Alex and Bray for short. The girls' names are pretty and if they look anything like you, they need pretty names." I know Paul can be a jackass sometimes but there are moments, like right now, that he can be a big sweetheart.

The rest of the ride was good. We pulled up to my Dad's house around six o'clock. I look up at the house that I grew up in. I had some good times there but it feels like the bad takes over all the good. I think Paul could tell what I was feeling because he pulled me onto his lap and just held me while whispering, "everything will be alright babe. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

I gaze into his eyes. He really does love me but I haven't said it back yet. To be honest, I'm still getting used to everything.

I lean up slightly so I can kiss him. I go to pull away, but Paul holds me to him and deepens the kiss. Paul lowers me onto my back and lays on top of me. I feel his hand move underneath my shirt and start stroking my breast. I wrap my arms round his neck and cling to him. He starts laying open mouth kisses on my neck, and I let out a loud moan. I feel like a teenager, getting all hot and bothered making out in a car. Then we hear someone tap the window and the door opens.

"Really you have to do this now?" It was Mia. "Isn't this how you got yourself into this situation in the first place?"

"Hi Mia." We both mutter, me blushing at getting caught out.

"Hi. Come on Paul get off of her before the twins run out of air."

Paul put his mouth by my ear and whispers, " why does everyone always cock block me." He chuckles but I could tell he was pissed.

We get out and walk over to where Mia was waiting for us. I give her a big hug.

"So have you been in there yet?" I ask.

"No I only just got here."

"Great we don't know what we're walking into." I look around and didn't see Joey. "Where's Joey?"

"We got into a fight so I told him to stay home."

"Again? Are you okay?"

"Yeah it was nothing big."

We walk up to the door together and I grab onto Paul's hand. It's a good thing he is half wolf because I would have probably crushed his hand by now otherwise. Mia knocks on the door and her Mom opens the door with a big smile on her face

"Yay my girls are here!" She gives us both big hugs. "Skylar let me look at you." She moves back and looks me over, stopping at my baby bump. "Aww you have the cutest baby bump I've ever seen. I still can't believe you're going to be a mother."

"Same here." I smile "What kind of mood is Dad in tonight?"

"Not the best honey. Uley Counteracting took another job from him." I hear Paul chuckle so I hit him in the side to shut him up.

"So this is the father of the babies." She looks Paul up and down and I think she liked what she saw because she licked her lips a little. That's kinda gross.

"Mom!" Mia yelled, trying to stop her mom eye fucking Paul. "Can we come in?"

"Oh yes come in. I'm Mary by the way." She told Paul.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Paul Lahote."

We walk into the living room where my dad was reading the newspaper. He heard us coming and pulled it down to look at us.

"Hi dad." I said shyly.

He put the paper on the floor next to him, got up and walked over to me, giving me a cheap ass hug.

"Hello Skylar how was the ride up here?" Like he really cares.

"It was good, how are you?"

"I would be better if that Uley Counteracting stopped taking jobs from me."

"Sorry to hear that. Dad this is Paul Lahote."

"Lahote? I think I've heard of that name somewhere before." He said, turning to Paul.

"Yeah I do some jobs with Sam Uley. I'm a designer so I help design houses or whatever he needs help with Sir."

I can tell my dad didn't like this. Maybe I could put 911 on speed dial. I look at Mia, silently pleading her to do something.

"Hey Tom you should see Sky's baby bump it's so cute." I gave her a 'really?' look. All she's done is just add gas to the fire.

"Oh yes, I heard I was going to be a grandfather. " He looks back at Paul. "I'm guessing you're here because you're the father of it?"

I look at Paul who is trying to keep his cool. I, however, was outraged. "Dad!"

"What I don't see Nate here, and he is the only other man here so it has to be. I think I have the right to know who knocked up my little girl don't I?"

"Yes but be nice please."

"Be nice?! You know what would have been nice? If I hadn't heard that you were having a baby via Facebook. It wasn't even your Facebook account I heard it from!"

"Sir I need to ask you to not talk to her like that." Paul was trying desperately to stay calm.

"You don't have the right to tell me how to talk to her in my own house." That made Paul snap.

"She is carrying my kids so I think I do!" Paul gets right in my dad's face.

I saw Mary and Mia backing away from Paul and my dad. They both look like they want to kill the other.

"Now both of you stop this!" I heard Mary yell. "We are here to have a nice family dinner and let Skylar and Paul see that we are happy about the babies. Right Tom?" She looks at my dad. He nods reluctantly.

We all sit at the table eating and talking about Mary and her new car, and Mia told them she was still looking for a job. Mary kept talking about babies. Throughout all of this I kept looking over at my dad, who looks like someone is holding a gun to his head.

When dinner is over he asks me to talk with him alone in his office. I look at Paul one last time before following Dad and shutting the door.

"Yes Dad?"

"Skylar what the hell are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see. You had a one night stand, got knocked up and moved in with a guy that you don't even know!"

"OK I admit that having a one night stand was dumb but I'm getting three great things out of it. Also, I might not know Paul fully but I know that he would never hurt me or the twins."

"Skylar I know you're not a dumb girl. Hell you had a full scholarship to Brown! I still don't know why you turned it down."

"Because it wasn't my dream, it was your dream for me. You were hoping I would find some rich guy to marry while I was there!"

"It would have been a whole lot better than how your life has turned to be!" Dad was shouting at the top of his voice by now.

"Well Dad I 'm sorry that I let you down but I love my life and how it's turned out to be."

"Me too Skylar. I'm sorry that my little girl turned into a slut!"

Right at that moment, I was more hurt than I had been at anything he had ever said to me before. "How dare you call me that?! A slut?! Then what the fuck are you huh? You were fucking Mary behind my mom's back!"

"Don't yell at me like that!"

"So you just want me to accept the fact that you called me a slut?! "

Suddenly I feel Paul standing by my side; I hadn't even heard the door open. Maybe because I was too busy shouting at my dad.

"Sky let's go before you hurt yourself."

"Yes Skylar go and have a good life with this guy. He will just leave you for the next easy slut he finds. I hope he uses something next time!"

"That. Is. It! I have been holding back all night because I love Sky, but no more you jack ass! You can call me anything you want to but don't you dare call her a slut! She is the best person I know. She is the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I for one am really happy that she was there in the bar that night because if she hadn't been there I would have never met this fantastic person. You're such an idiot, trying to push her to be someone else! You should love her no matter what." By the end, his face was bright red and he was physically shaking.

I try to pull Paul away; I knew he was going to kill my dad if I didn't, but it wasn't working.

"Paul let's go now, please!" He looks into my eyes, which were glistening with tears, and I could see him start to calm down.

He took my hand and we started to walk out of the door. "Yeah walk out Sky, just like your mother did. I always knew you would be just like her! I bet you will walk out on your kids too!"

That right there was the last nail in the coffin. The next thing I knew Paul had walked up and knocked my dad out on his ass. He came back and took my hand and we walked out the house together.

Neither of us said a word the whole journey home. All I could think about was my dad. Why does he seem to hate me so much? We pull into the drive away. Paul gets out first and helps lift me out of the truck. He cups my face and locks eyes with me.

"Don't believe anything that man said to you is true for one second, OK baby?" I nodded.

"Good. I need to talk to Jared and Sam real fast. Why don't you go in and take a long shower until I get back, and then we can watch a movie together." He kisses me quickly and walks off. I can tell that he is still mad over everything that my dad said to me.

I walk in the house, go into the twins' room, fall on the ground and start crying. Maybe I did fuck up my life. Moving in with Paul might not been the right thing to do. How can I bring babies into all of this when I can't even deal with this myself? My kids are going to be wolves, and if Paul had never met me he wouldn't have had to put up with all of this.

Then I heard someone calling my name. I look up at the door way and see Embry. He rushes to my side and holds me tightly in his arms.

"Hey what's going on Sky, why are you crying?"

"Why are you here?" I try to say but my voice breaks from all the crying.

"You know I'm getting tired of hearing that." He tries to joke. "I wanted to see if you are okay? I was at Sam's with the guys and Paul came in, looking like he was on the war path and he took down a tree with one hit."

"Is he okay?"

"Paul's OK yeah but we are more worried about you."

"How can I be, knowing I fucked up my life and Paul's!"

"Sky you didn't fuck up your life. It might not be what you had wanted but look at it like this. You never really had a family they you were close with, but now you have a massive family that would put their lives on the line for you in a heartbeat. I bet you always wanted kids and now you get to have them, even if it's not how you imagined. Yes they will be wolves but that's kind of a good thing if you think about it." I gave him a crazy look. "They will never get sick so you don't have to worry about them; it might be like having a couple of pets." I couldn't help but laugh at the last comment.

"And Paul, well he messes up his own life but he does love you, or he wouldn't have been as upset as he was tonight."

Embry was right I didn't mess it up. I get everything I wanted. A good guy, kids and a great family. We talk for a while and he even gets me to smile a couple of times. Then Ben and some of the guys come to check on me; even Emily, Lilly and Kim came. Paul comes back with Jared, and instantly walks over to me, picks me up and puts me on his lap. He held me close while we were all talking and laughing. You know what? I don't give a shit if my dad wants me in his life anymore or if he doesn't approve of me, because I love exactly how things are right at this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple days went quite well overall. I was still kind of upset about what my father had said but I tried not to show it around everyone. To be honest, I think I'm more pissed because he won't be a part of not just mine, but my twins' lives. Paul's been very busy with work so I had been hanging out with the girls a lot more. Today we are going to Emily's house to have lunch, that's if I can find anything that will fit me. All of my pants are either too tight to get my legs in or they won't close when I manage to squeeze into them. I looked down at my baby bump and rested my hands on it.

"Hey you two in there are going to be big ones aren't you?" All of a sudden I felt a kick in my side. That was the first time that I'd felt them kick! I couldn't fight the big grin on my face. I rushed to get my cell phone and called Paul.

He picked up after 2 rings. "Paul Lahote."

"They kicked!" I yelled happily.

"Sky?" he asked, sounding kind of confused.

"Yes it's me! Who else would call you and say 'they kicked'?"

"Well Jared sometimes calls and says odd stuff." He chuckled.

I sighed, should've known. "The babies kicked. Their first kick!"

"Great babe." He tried to sound stoic, but I could tell he was sad and annoyed that he missed it.

I tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, they will be kicking a lot more in the coming months."

"I know but I wanted to be there for all of the firsts."

"There will be a lot more firsts that you can be here for."

"It's fine." He dismissed. I could tell he was still annoyed though. "Anyway, I thought you were having lunch with the girls?"

"Well I have nothing to wear. All of the stuff that fits me needs washing."

"Well I'll call Sam and see if Em has anything that you could wear."

"I guess that's ok. How's work going?" He's been so busy with work lately. I haven't even seen him until after seven. In fact, if it wasn't for the imprint I would think that he had another girl on the side. To tell you the truth I'm starting to love the imprint.

"Right now asking how my day at work is going is like asking how a drive-by shooting is going. I'll be thankful if I get out of this place alive."

"Is that woman STILL being bossy?"

"Bossy isn't the word I would use babe."

"What is she doing now?

"Every time I have the plans worked out she has another idea or she doesn't like how I have it."

"Hang in there babe. I better go and try to find something to wear."

"Okay I love you and the pups." He hung up the phone.

In the end I find some of Paul's basketball shorts and I pair that with an oversize top that I wore when I used to work out. I put on some shoes and walked to Sam and Emily's place. I got up to the door, but before I could even knock, the door opened and Ness pulled me into the house.

"We have been waiting for you." Ness smiled.

"Paul called me and told me that you don't really have any clothes that fit you. 'Emily said

"I don't."

"Here, this dress should work for you. We don't want you looking like you're going to the gym do we." She smiled.

I look at her confused. "I thought we were having lunch here?"

"We are going shopping!" Ness yelled.

_Oh god help me, I'm really not a big shopper._ "Oh we don't have too." I said, trying to convince them to not go.

"Yes we do!" Lilly yelled.

"We haven't been out shopping in a long time." Ness said.

"Please!" Lilly pleaded, running into the room.

"Fine!" I sighed.

I went into the bathroom to put on the dress, and put some makeup on before doing my hair. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Ben handing Emily what looked like a bank card. I'm guessing it was Paul's. I knew he had something to do with this!

When we finally got to the shopping centre we went to a cute baby shop on the corner. They had everything that a baby could ever want or need. They had:- clothing, breastfeeding and bottle feeding, baby soothers, toys and entertainment, sleeping stuff, bathing stuff, nursery furniture and health and safety stuff.

Just being in here was making me feel so overwhelmed. It suddenly hit me; I had no idea what I was doing. I know I'm only three months and I have plenty of time, but damn, there is an awful lot I don't know. I really need to get one of those baby books.

Emily walked up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed, I really didn't know there was so much stuff for a baby."

She chuckled." Hun you don't need all of this. Women had babies without this stuff in the past and they turned out just fine. Most of this stuff is for the mom's that honestly think they need all of this."

"Yeah I guess you have point there."

"Come on, let's go find Ness and Lilly before they buy the twins the whole place." She laughed.

We found them in the clothing section. Ness was holding up a green outfit and showing it to Lilly.

"Ness I think that might be a bit too small for you." I joked.

"Aww and there was me thinking how good I would look in it." We all laughed. It felt so good to joke and have fun. Mia and I did when we went out but I had never had a lot of friends to do this with.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Lilly asked.

"No. Hopefully I'll find out in about three weeks."

"I hope you have girls. They'd be so cute and all the guys would fall in love with them." Ness said.

"Paul and I are hoping it will be one of each. A daddy's girl and a boy who Paul can play ball with." They all awed in perfect sync.

We walked over to the Maternity section, where I managed to find lots of surprisingly stylish clothes. I'm so happy I came out today. I just hope Paul won't get mad what I tell him how much I spent on all of this stuff.

We decided to go to a coffee shop round the corner for lunch.

"How are the twins today Sky?" Ness asked.

"They're doing great. They kicked for the first time today." I grinned.

"I remember when Sammie first kicked. Sam was so happy that he called a pack meeting, and got all the guys to come and feel him kicking. It was the same with Kim's - the first born is very special to the guys." Wow, now I know why Paul was pissed. I feel so bad; I rubbed it in his face and acted like it wasn't important.

"Emily can I ask you something? It's quite personal." I asked quietly.

"Yes anything." She answered reassuringly.

"Well I've been wanting sex more and more, is that normal?

"OH god yes!" she replied loudly. "I was with all three of mine. I was lusting after Sam almost all the time. He loved it." She smirked.

"One good thing about being with a wolf…they can go a long time." Lilly winked.

We laughed and chatted some more, with Emily giving me any advice that she thought I should know about kids. As Emily drove up to my place I saw Paul's truck sat in the driveway. I looked at the clock and it read 5 in the afternoon. I bet the woman was too much to put up with and he ran for it.

I walked in the house and it was completely silent. Maybe he had gone to one of the guys' houses. I dropped my bags in the hallway and walked into the kitchen at the exact moment Paul walked in from the back door. He was only wearing shorts.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to be working late again." I said, resting my arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah well a kid phased and neither Jake or Sam were there so I had to help out."

"A new shape-shifter?"

"Yeah he's sixteen. He would've phased in front of the whole damn school, if Wes' imprint hadn't been working there and called us."

"How is he?"

"He's seems fine, just confused really. Sam and Jake are taking care of him now."

"That's good. You, on the other hand look like shit."

"Well, aren't you a sweet talker?" He teased.

"I meant you look like you're stressed"

Yeah, it's just everything with work and the pack. I was going to go for a run to get the stress out."

"I know another way to." I hinted.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Oh really, how?"

I smirk and reached up, yanking his head down into a deep, hot kiss. He moved his hands to my bum, squeezing before lifting me up and wrapping my legs around him. He pressed me up against the wall, thrusting into my core through our clothes. He felt so good. I moaned loudly as he smothered my neck with open mouth kisses, nipping and biting the skin. Together we yanked my dress over my head, leaving me in just my bra and underpants. Paul carried me into the bedroom, placing me down on the bed gently and draping his body on top of me. Pulling me into another kiss, he reached behind me and effortlessly undid my bra. He threw it to the other side of the room and kissed down to my breasts, pulling one nipple into his mouth and covering the other with his hand. I tried to stay quiet.

He whispered against my breast. "Let me hear you baby, nice and loud."

"Paul!" I moaned.

He let out another growl in response, releasing my breasts and travelling further down my body. God I'm about to combust, I've never felt like this before with anyone except Paul.

He pulled my underpants off slowly, teasing me even more. The moment they were off, I felt his mouth on me, and I couldn't wait any more; I needed him.

"I want you, right now." I gasped.

He moved back up my body and stared deep into my eyes. "What is the word sweetheart?"

"Please Paul I need you." I begged.

He stroked my stomach gently and then rested his forearms either side of my head, while all the time looking at me. My heart fluttered. I think I'm starting to feel the same way that Paul feels every time he looks into my eyes. Does this mean I'm in love with him?

He leaned in, kissing me lovingly as he entered me. He picked up his pace quickly, hitting the right spot inside me with every stroke.

"Oh Sky, you feel so fucking good." He gasped, wrapping my leg round his hip and going deeper inside me. After a few minutes I couldn't fight it anymore, and I came apart with a shout of his name. A few thrusts later, he came too and gently smothered me with his body, panting hard.

I can't help it, I have to tell him. "Paul I love you."

He lifted his head from his chest and rested his forehead on mine, happiness and uncertainty playing in his eyes. Now I can really feel it; I love him, and I would do anything I could to make him happy.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes, you said that I would know when I was ready to say it. I felt it."

"Say it again." He pleaded.

"I love you Paul." I spoke louder. His face lit up.

"I love you Skylar. Forever."

We lounged in bed together, talking about my day with the girls and then his day at work. Eventually we fell asleep, but we really couldn't help it after that workout. The girls were right; wolves can go a long time.

We were woken up by the sound of wolves howling. I heard Paul sigh as he reluctantly climbed out of bed. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have to go and check it out." He grumbled.

I glanced at the clock; it was after nine. "How about you make us some food and when I get back we can watch a movie together?" He suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. Now that you mentioned it, I'm in the mood for food."

"When are you not?" He teased.

"Look who is talking." I shot back.

"True" he chuckled, kissing me quickly. After Paul left I got dressed, and walked into the kitchen to decide what to make. I pulled some chicken out of the fridge. I rubbed my bump as I moved. "How does a fried chicken and mashed potato sound little ones?" I felt a kick. I'm going to take that as a yes.

I got everything ready that I needed to start cooking. When I was almost done with the chicken I heard a noise in the house. When I'm alone I always lock all the doors and windows, but the back door was open for the guys to come in. I heard another noise. I ran and grabbed the first thing I could; a broom.

I run to the nearest window and unlocked it as quick as I could. Opening it, I let out a loud whistle; Paul had told me that if anything happened, to whistle and help would come. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my arm. I screamed and whacked the person as hard as I could. They fell to the ground with a loud thump. I turned around and saw…

"MIA! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You're the one who hit me with a damn broom you crazy person!"

"You're the one who broke into my house without even phoning or bloody knocking!"

"You gave me a key remember?"

"Oh shit, yeah I did." I said, helping her up." Hold on, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming on Friday?"

It was then that I noticed her puffy eyes and red face; she'd been crying. "Joe and I are over." She spluttered, immediately starting to cry again.

I would be lying if I said that I was sad about it. I was never really Joe's biggest fan to be honest. He was one of those guys who was a tool in high school and has never really grown out of it. I helped her to the living room and we sat on the couch. She lay down and rested her head on my lap, and I stroked her hair as she cried.

"What happened? I thought everything was going good? I mean he asked you to move in with him."

"I lied. I kind of made him ask me to move in with him. I was angry that you were moving on with your life so I thought if I pushed stuff with Joe then it would just fall into place."

"So what happened?"

"We'd been fighting more and more. Then tonight, totally out the blue he told me that he'd fallen in love with someone else."

"I know how that feels. Well it's a good thing that you came here and not a bar." I tried to joke.

She laughed. "Hey, that wouldn't be a good thing if I got knocked up too."

"I think the world would end if we were both knocked at the same time." I laughed

"Yeah it would be-." She was cut off by Paul, Jared, Sam, Jake, Wes, Ben, Quil and Seth all running into the house at once.

"What happened?" Paul asked, out of breath. They were all red-faced and panting heavily.

"Sorry it was a false alarm guys." I tried to smile.

"What!? We thought you were getting fucking killed, how you screamed!" Paul shouted.

"We have the whole pack outside!" Ben chipped in.

"Yeah we thought a vamp-." Jared shut up the instant he noticed Mia.

"Sorry guys this was all on me, I wasn't thinking. I didn't call or knock before I came in. So be mad at me, not her." Mia confessed, standing up.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah, fine. I only got dumped." Mia said, trying not to cry.

All the guys looked at each other awkwardly, trying to think of something to say; guys never seem to know how to act when a girl gets dumped. Embry rushed into the room.

"Hey is my little gummy bear okay? The rest of the pack just cam-." He stopped as his gaze met Mia's, and a big goofy smile came onto his face. Oh you have to be shitting me! _When I asked for help to tell Mia, I did NOT mean this!_

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for reading.**

**Let me know what you think of it.  
**

**Big thanks to my Beta.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

As I stand there looking between Mia and Embry smiling at each other, I heard the guy laugh but I still can't believe it. I don't know if I could be happy or mad about it. I mean one I happy it Embry, he a sweetheart and I know he will be good for Mia. Other hand did I really wanted this life for Mia?

Wow I think I'm worry for poor Embry. Mia can be a hand full at times. Oh fuck sometimes? That girl is walking pain in the ass. Well Paul did say the imprint is what the man and wolf need in their life. Sam said I push Paul. I don't let him walk all over me like the other girls did.

Mia and Embry still looking at each other, I have to do something. I walk over to Embry and garb him by the ear and pull him in the kitchen.

"Tell me you just didn't do what I think you did?" I hiss to him.

"I can't help it Gummy bear. It just happen anyone that know that is you! Skylar I know you want to make sure Mia will be safe and stuff but you know. How this go I will never hurt her."

"Yes I know this but I worry about you!"

"Why?"

"Because Mia okay look I'm more opening minded to stuff like this. See how long it taking me to be okay with everything. Mia is the kind person who doesn't believe in true love and other odd world stuff. So I don't think she will take it too well when she find out a werewolf imprint on her!"

"Shape-shifters!" He hiss at me

"You know what you both turn into big hairy wolves get over it!" I gave him a shut up face.

"It not like I'm going to just come out and tell her everything tonight."

"Good maybe I can easy her into it. So it easy for you and she don't go insane." I said with a worry face. Mia is a very close mind person. I always thought why she was so close mind. I mean just look at her mother. Mary was very open mind person. Sometime too open if you get what I mean.

"Thanks Sky maybe if we both work on it she won't be so scared."

"Just make sure when you do tell her. Do it in empty room." He just laughs until I gave him look like I wasn't kidding. He just crosses his arm in front of him. Like he was thinking hard about everything that just happened. I know from everything I went throw. Imprint is harder on the guys then the girls.

We get all the good stuff out of it. We get a good lover, someone to keep us safe, a best friend and everything else. But they guy kind of get there free will take from them. Some time I feel bad for Paul but he always tells me. He wouldn't want it any other way. Some time it thinks he just that saying to make me feel better all this but I do think his really mean it.

In the cover of my eye I saw Quil garb pace of my chicken. I pick up the boom I put on the table when I help Mia up. "Put down the leg or I'll boom you to death Ateara!" I said as hold the boom like a bat. I heard the guys in the living room laughing as I said it.

"Damn Sky have you ever heard sharing is caring?" He said as put the leg down.

"I'm already sharing with two." I said as I look at my bump. Just then Mia walks next to me.

"Well Sky was never good at sharing." She was trying to joke but I still could tell she was upset.

"You don't mess with pregnant women food damn it!" I said then they guys walk in

"Why don't I make some hamburger on the grill? So my woman doesn't kill Ateara."

"Like she can with boom." Ben laugh

I turn to him still holding the boom. "Want me to try it on you first Bennie boy?" I said moving my head on the side.

"No" he said moving behind Jake

"Are you scared of a Sky?" Jake ask

"You never saw her mad before?"

"He does have a point." Paul and Mia said at the same time.

"Come one guy let go outside." Paul said he gave me a kiss and walk outside with the guys.

I walk over and get a glass of milk and some chicken and sat at the table and Mai sat cross of me. Just giving me this odd look as I ate. I get so tired of it I look up at her.

"Yes?" I said still with some chicken in my mouth.

"One ewww Sky! I know your knock up but you don't need to be a pig. And two why you never told me there like 20 hot guys that run in your house without tops on?" I roll my eyes .I guessing she over Joe already.

"One the only hot guy I see is Paul. Two most of them have wives or girlfriends. Three you were with someone at the time."

"SO that never stop us before?!"

"Well to tell you truth I haven't notice. I busy with my babies and Paul."

"Okay but what with that one calling you gummy bear?"

"That Embry, he is a good friend Along with Ben. They come over and keep an eye on my and pups." Did I just call my twins pups? I had been hanging around with these wolves to long.

"Well that Embry is hottie.' She said as she gave me a big smile.

"He sweetheart maybe you should talk to him. So I can eat in pace?" Giving her get lost look.

"Okay I can take a hint fatting." She laughs

She walks outside where everyone was at. I started to eat my chicken again it was so good. I was enjoying my chicken, when I felt someone sit down at the table, I look up slowly and saw Ben sitting looking like a sad little puppy. I laugh to myself at the thought.

"What is it Bennie?'

"Don't call me that." He hisses.

Oh mad puppy. "What is it?"

"Everyone is imprinting but me. I getting a feeling I won't." He put his head down on the table.

"It will happen for you. I mean look at Paul. Everyone said he won't."

"Yea because it's Paul. He didn't want too. Me on their other hand I want too."

I nodded my head "Very true."

"I just hope you don't have any girls."

I was confused. "Why?" I as I took a bite.

"I might imprint on one." I started to choke on my chicken. Was he for real? Could he really imprint on one of my twins? "Well any one of who don't have imprint."

"PAUL!"

He came in running with Jared. "What going on?"

"Is it true?" I ask in worry voice

"What true?'

"What he said!" I said as I point to Ben

Paul turns to Ben. "Ben, why is my woman going crazy?"

"I told her that one of us who haven't imprint might on the twins if they are girls." He said in shy voice

Paul throw his arms up in the arm out of frustrated. "Why in the hell would you tell her that?"

"Man it true it might happen. Look at Quil and Jake." Jared said as he pats Paul on the shoulder.

Paul walks over to me and knee in front of me. "Babe it true it might happen but it nothing what you think. Remember when I told you. They will be anything they needs?' I nodded I remember somewhat he told me that night. they will be a protector, a friend...a lover. Oh god the one night I had to drink away my pain and look what it get me. "Well if one does they would be like big brother to her. Until we say so okay. So, there no worry about it.

"Did you just said don't worry about it? Really Paul I mean yes it nice they will look at them like brother but when they hit eighteen. I know you guys don't age. Still be like 40 something!"

"Sky this not a big deal It happens before. I don't care about age. I am hoping if we have girl. One of the guy imprints. So we know they guy and know he will be good to our little girl if we have. So before you going crazy, let wait and see if we have a girl first."

He was right we didn't even know what we are having yet. I took in some big breath and calm down. I look at Paul. "Your right I will freak when it comes to it."

After I calmed down from my little crazy episodes. Everyone left around one am. I saw sitting in the living waiting for Paul to get done from cleaning up. Mia walk in with a goofy smile on her smile and sat next to me. I kept my eyes on the TV. In the cover of my eye I could tell she was just looking at me. Like she wanted me to ask why she was so happy but I have feeling I know already. After ten minutes of this I turn the TV off and look at her.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing?" she asks in sweet voice.

"I'm good, How are you?" I ask in the same voice.

"I'm better than well."

And here we go people. "Yea why is that?"

"Because her and Embry was making out like two dogs in heat." Paul said smiling from the door way.

"No we weren't! We are talking then he asked if he can kiss me." She said making a face at Paul

"Then that's when you jump the poor boy. We thought we might have to save Embry."

"There was nothing to save him from Paul!" He just laughs at the comment and walk downs the hall to our bed room. I couldn't help but to look at him from his back side. God that man have nice ass. I bite my lips. Then someone clicks their fingers in front of my face. I came back from my dirty though what I want to do to that man.

"What?" I turn my head fast and look Mia."

"You little horny bunny. It keeps it in your pants. Would you for hours so we can talk girls stuff?"

"Yea I'm sorry. It's just these damn hormones. They have been making me want to have sex all the damn time."

"Maybe it's not hormones but it the facts. You have a guy know what the fuck he doing in the bedroom little sis." She right Nate so bad in the bed.

"THANK YOU!" We heard Paul yell down the hall.

"Can he hear us?"

"Yea he has really good ears." I smile to myself because I know the truth. "Tell me about what Embry?"

"Well I walk up to him and thank him from being a good friend to you because I couldn't be here for you. Well then He asks if I was okay. Then I told no and told him everything about Joe. Then he just is being so nice to me. Then he said I was most beautiful woman around." Then we had Paul laughing again. I knew he was earring everything we was saying. "Then he asked if he can kiss me and I said yes."

"That's so sweet, Mia. I'm happy for you but don't move to fast. I mean you just did dump..."

"Thanks Sky for bring that up again." She gave sad face. I can never say the right thing ever.

After we talk about two hours I finally made it to bed. Paul was sleeping like a log. I didn't have the heart to wake him up. So I get to bed next to him. It seem like the missing pieces of my life are falling right to right places. There still some that need to fix.

It been few weeks I'm over four months. We are going to find out the sex of the pups….. Mean the twins tomorrow. We finally agree on names for them. If it is boys they going to be Alexander Samuel and Logan Jared Lahote and the girls going to be Harper Aubrey and Abigail Mia Lahote. I'm excited to find out what we are having. So I can start shopping for them. Get there room ready for them.

Mia and I are going into the town of Forks. We never been being there before and wanted to check it out. Paul and the guys are working on something. I think it might something about that damn Plan R and T. I still haven't find out what it is. Mia said she would try getting it out of Embry but there was no luck there.

Mia and Embry had been getting along really good. Embry haven't dropped the bomb yet. I was kind of happy he hasn't yet. But it been hard and harder to keep it from her with the guys coming in and out and wolves howling in the night and days.

We pull into Forks there wasn't really thing to it really. We walk around the town and we saw place to eat. We walk into the restaurant and we sat down at a table. There was Blonde and red hair girl keep looking at us at another table.

"Do you think they are talk about us?" I ask

"Well they are looking us. So I think they are."

"How do you they know us?"

"I don't know but you better eat your French fries or I'm going to eat them." Mia said with a smile.

After we were done eating our food the girls were still looking at us. We pay our bill we walk outside. Then I herded someone yelling hey you. We turn around and saw the blonde and red head.

"Yes ca-"Before I could say there was hand going cross my face. I put my hand over where she hit.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! She is four months pregnant!" Mia yells at the blonde as she has hold of me.

"She shouldn't take what not hers," The blonde yell back.

"Yea Paul was Ellie first!"

"WHAT?" I ask

"Ellie and Paul was a thing before you. You get knock up and took him!"

"You hit my pregnant sister over because you are upset that you and Paul was fuck bubby. Then he ended it because he wants to do the right thing for his twins?"

"I was this close to make Paul my man."

"HA HA!" I said to her. "Paul never had a girlfriend and never wanted one!"

"Then what are you to him then!" The blonde said

"HELLO!" I yelled point to my baby bump.

"YOU SLUT!" she yells as she put her hand back in the air.

"You hit her again and you'll be on the ground faster than you can say opps! Now get your fake blonde hair and your friend the hell out of here!" They gave me one more dirty looks and turn walk away.

"Hey let me look at the face Sky." She faces me and took my face in her hand. "Look like you're going to black eyes. Let get back home and get some ice on it."

She helps me into the car and drive back home. We pulled up and saw Paul and the guys out side having some beers. Mia run over to my door and opens it for me. Help me out of the car. I could feel my eye getting worst. I hold my eye as Mia helps me to the house. Paul jump up ran to me.

"What the fuck happen to her?"

"I don't know what. Why you don't ask your ex fuck bubby in Forks." Mia yelled at Paul

"Mia don't, it not his fault. He didn't know she would go crazy on my face."

"What girl?"

"Ellie ring the bell?" Mia said to him

Paul runs his hand over his face." Ellie did this"

"Crazy Ellie?" Jared asks as he helped me in the house and sit down. Ben run in the kitchen some ice for my eye and gave it to me.

"Tell me what about? Paul ask as he sat in front of me

"We went to eat and these girls kept looking at us the whole time. Then when we were going to our car to come home. They stop us and hit me."

"I 'm so sorry I ending with Ellie over a year ago. Ellie was one of my fuck friends. Then I end it because she started to get crazy. She kept calling and texting me, then when I didn't pick up, she came to my work and every crazy."

"Wow knows how to pick them." Mia said as Embry walk next to her and putting his arms around her to calm her down.

"Stop it! Paul didn't know that his crazy ex hook up when hit me."

After everything calm down Mia and I cooked dinner for Paul and Embry. The Mia left with Embry to his place. She had been staying with him some night. I like it so I can get alone time with Paul.

We were lying in bed Paul. He was running this finger over my eye. "Sky I'm so sorry."

"Paul stop it I'm fine."

"I know but it my job to keep you safe."

"How would you know? A crazy woman would it hit me?"

"No but…." I gave him a kiss to shut him the hell up.

After I pull back I told him we get our sleep because tomorrow is a big day. We were going to find out what we are having.

I woke up and saw it was only three hours to go until we know…. Well I hope. I look over and saw Paul was gone. He had to go to the office and do last minutes. He was going to meet me there. I get a shower and ready. I walk in to the kitchen and for a first time in a long time. There was no one there. I made some eggs. I put out my laptop and on Facebook. I saw I had a new friend trying to add me before I could see who it was I saw the time. And get my stuff and ran too my car.

When I pull in I saw Paul was waiting for me. He came to my door and helps me out.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" He asks giving me a kiss.

"More than you know."

Wait in the waiting room about hour and they called us back there. They had me lie on the table and pull my top up. And put cold stuff on my bump. The woman told us everything looks good .The twins look so bigger than the first time I saw them. I look over to Paul. Who didn't take his eyes off them? I look that them I still can't believe I growing two little thing in me and I'm going to be mommy.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She ask us

"Yes we want to know." I told her

She smiles at us. "You're going to have …"

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Tell me what you would like Paul and Sky to have.  
**

**How do you feel about Ben or any of the guys who haven't imprint they might imprint on the twins?  
**


End file.
